


Shift Away

by TookMeASecond



Series: Shift [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Omega Jensen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shifters, Top Jared, attempted non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Things with Jared's pack are returning to normal after dealing with the collector and moving the pack lands, however, Jensen is still dealing with the aftermath.  When a new omega joins their ranks Jensen isn't sure whether she's friend or foe, and some of his friends start acting strange.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my beta, Jld71. Though, by the end I may have to add them as co-author, they've got some great ideas!
> 
> So far in my plans this is going to be the last installment. Though, I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to be we have a rough outline going. I usually let the characters tell the story. Thanks for hanging in for the ride!

Jensen lurched up suddenly wide awake, gasping in lungfuls of air.  His eyes darted around the dark room, confusion setting in his furrowed brows.  His room.  His room with Jared.  Not some cold, dingy cage.

 

He sagged against the mattress, rubbing a hand over his sweat damp face.  The omega nearly jumped out of his skin when his mate wrapped an arm tightly around his waist, pulling him closer to nuzzle his bare hip.

 

“Another nightmare?” A tired Jared asked, his voice slightly muffled against Jensen's skin.  Jensen reached down and rubbed a hand over his mate's forearm before answering.

 

“Yeah, sorry to wake you.”  Jared rubbed his face against the omega again.

 

“Stop.  You know it's not a problem.  Wanna talk about it?”  Jensen shook his head.  Jared didn't need to see it to know that's how he would answer.  He never wanted to talk about it.  But Jared would always offer, and that was just as good.

 

He shifted in Jared's arms and laid back down, snuggling into his Alpha's chest.  Jared squeezed him before running his nails over Jensen's scalp, soothing in whatever way his omega would allow.

 

Jared was back asleep fairly quickly, his breathing deep and even.  Jensen didn't see sleep visiting him again anytime soon.  His eyes were lined up with his Alpha’s chest, but his mind was a million miles away.

 

It had been six months since the collector died.  At the tips of his mate’s teeth, no less.  Jared seemed to have no lasting effects of the trauma, and Jensen was glad for it.  But he was affected, the nightmares were the worst.  Some were so vivid it was like being back there.

 

Jensen sighed and slowly extricated himself from his mate’s warm embrace.  He watched Jared breathe for a bit before slipping on some jeans and making his way to the greenhouse.  He liked it out here.  Especially in the morning when things were quiet and still.

 

He listened to the insects who pollinated the plants and ate the bugs that tried to eat their crops.  He had set up a timer for the watering system a couple months back and timed it to run in the early hours.  The leaves shimmered and dripped with fresh water and the soil smelled loamy.

 

Jensen loved the greenhouse at this hour.  The sun was only about thirty minutes from peeking over the horizon and the watering system had stopped about an hour ago.  He could pretend he was in a jungle or forest, fresh rain and restless critters all around.

 

The young omega made his way to the back, away from his Alpha’s shack, to check on the sprouts he'd planted a few weeks ago.  Some of them were well on their way to producing plants, some were just peeking through, and a few looked like they might not germinate.

 

He spoke softly to his little sprouts and caressed some of the more stable stems.  Apparently, he'd been at it for a while because when he looked up he noticed the sky was a bright pink.  The noise that caught his attention was Samantha coming into the greenhouse to check  on  her herbs.

 

“Good morning, Jensen.  It's nice to see you up and about.”  Jensen smiled, almost shyly.  Truth was he hadn't been too involved with the pack lately.  Crowds made him a bit nervous and he couldn't be around too many people for more than an hour at a time.

 

“Thanks, Sam.  How are you?”  The omega made his way toward the door and the first bed Samantha's herbs were in.  She nodded at him as she  chose a basket to hold the days clippings.

 

“I am well, thank you.”  Jensen rubbed the back of his neck and shuffled a little closer.  Besides Jared and Misha, Jensen felt closest to Samantha.  She was almost like a mother figure to him, one he'd never had.  Add that to the help she gave him when he was learning to shift and he felt he was indebted to her.  A notion that made her scoff every time.

 

“Would you like any help?  I've checked my sprouts and really have nothing else that needs doing.”  The healer stopped her inspection of her plants and smiled up at him.

 

“That would be kind of you, Jensen.”  They worked side by side, Samantha watching over his work.  She had been teaching him little by little and was pleased with how much he retained.

 

After a while they fell into a comfortable silence , both lost in their work .

 

The sun had risen by the time they were interrupted.  The sounds of their little community coming alive had them feeling content.  Jared came through the door to their cabin in a pair of jeans, rubbing a hand over his face.   Seeing Jared’s state,  Jensen figured he must have kept his mate up with bad dreams.

 

“Morning, Samantha.  Jensen.”  He walked up and bent over to plant a kiss on his omega’s forehead.  Samantha smiled at them warmly before greeting her Alpha.

 

“Breakfast is on soon, will you two be joining us?”  The healer nodded and brushed her dirty hands on the gardening apron she wore.  She turned to Jensen and offered her hand for his basket.

 

“Thank you for the help, Jensen.  It was nice to have your company this morning.”  Jensen nodded and they watched her leave to join her the pack.  Jared looked back at Jensen with his eyebrows raised.

 

The omega heaved a sigh and looked down at his hands, picking at the dirt under his nails.

 

“I can bring you a plate of food when I come back,” the Alpha offered gently.  Jensen nodded, then looked up at him shyly through his lashes.

 

“Sorry, Alpha.  I’m just not feeling  up to  it today.”  Jared  knelt  down next to him and pulled him in with an arm around his shoulders, kissing his hair.

 

“It’s alright.  It seemed like a rough night for you.  Why don’t you try and rest.  Misha came in and told me JD was planning a trip over.  Said he had some news.  Maybe you’ll be up to the meeting?”  They both knew he’d be there, but Jared liked to give him options.  Those meetings only had a few members in them.  Jared, Misha, Mark and JD.  Jensen could handle that.

 

“Sounds good.”  Jensen stood with a hand from Jared and found himself engulfed in his mate’s comforting scent.  They held each other for a moment, Jared releasing the younger man first.  The Alpha slapped his ass as he walked by, making Jensen yelp and jump a bit.  Jared just smirked at him and left out the side door to the greenhouse.

 

~*~

 

After breakfast, Jared took a few hours to spend time on pack business.  He met with various members of his pack, hearing their concerns and either directing them to someone else or making a note to take care of any issues he needed to.   When he was finally done, he filled a basket with fresh bread, boiled eggs, dried meats and some cubes of cheese before heading back to his  home.

 

He was pleased to find Jensen sleeping.  With the tossing and turning the omega did the night before he needed the rest.  Jared set the basket on the bedside table and went to his knees on the hard floor beside the bed.

 

Jensen might have been sleeping but it appeared it wasn’t soundly.  He had beads of perspiration on his forehead and some of his hair was wet with it.  Jared’s eyebrows drew together in concern as he wiped some of the hair back from Jensen’s brow.

 

The omega’s nose twitched a second before his eyes shot open and he tried to sit up quickly.  A hand on his chest held him down and a flash of panic gave way to recognition and relief.

 

“It’s just me, babe.  Sorry to scare you.”  Jensen quirked one side of his mouth in an attempt of a smile and settled back onto his pillow.  His eyes fluttered closed when Jared ran fingers through his damp hair.

 

“Sorry, just-  On edge, I guess.”  Jared quickly shushed him and brought his forehead down to rest on Jensen’s.

 

“No need to apologize.  We’ll figure this out, okay?”  Jensen nodded against him and leaned forward to join their lips.  Jared wasn’t going to look a gift wolf in the mouth.  Intimacy and Jensen were things that did not go hand in hand these days.

 

The omega reached out and gripped his Alpha’s hips.  He pulled Jared onto the bed, moaning when the Alpha pressed their hips together.  Jensen arched his back and spread his legs invitingly.  Jared growled possessively and nipped at the mating mark on his omega's neck.

 

“I miss you so much, Jen.”  The words were whispered reverently against sweat damp skin.

 

“Jared, Alpha, please,” Jensen begged underneath him.  Jared growled again and had to stop himself from just ripping the denim from Jensen's body and schooled his fingers to be gentle on the zipper and button.  He moved his head down to suck and nip at a hard nipple while shoving the jeans down Jensen's legs.

 

“No, just do it,  _ please _ ,” Jensen whined and arched again as he kicked his pants off.  Jared usually liked a little more foreplay and he and Jensen weren't as active as he'd have preferred, but he never could say no when his omega begged.

 

Jared shoved Jensen's knees to his chest, holding his legs in place by a hand on the back of each thigh.  He dipped his hips while keeping an eye on his mate ’ s face as he thrust slowly, dragging his thick cockhead over Jensen's slick hole.  Jensen bit his bottom lip and bucked the best he could in Jared's hold.

 

Jared growled and squeezed the omega's thighs in a warning to hold still.  Jensen keened and the Alpha felt his body go limp, rocking slightly with his labored panting.  Jared once again started thrusting , trying to angle and catch on his mate's rim without using his hands.

 

If he wasn't going to be able to build on the tension he'd have to settle for teasing.  In a move of frustration and desperation Jensen shifted his hips and spread his legs a bit more offering the perfect angle.  Jared practically roared out his approval as he buried himself to the hilt in his mate's willing body.

 

Jensen clenched around the sudden intrusion and threw his head back as he moaned.  Jared froze for just a second as he allowed both their bodies to adjust to the tight heat, then he was moving.  He leaned forward a bit, putting more pressure on the omega's legs and pistoned his hips.

 

“ _ Fuck, _ Jen, so perfect.”  Jensen's hands came up to grip in his hair, pulling Jared's face down for a kiss.  Their tongues battled sloppily as they rocked together, a chorus of grunts, groans, and curses filling the cabin.

 

Much sooner than Jared would have preferred he felt his knot start to fill.  He growled in frustration at the quick coupling and doubled his efforts to bring Jensen  off  with him.  A hand left his mates thigh and he gripped Jensen's cock tightly, stripping it in time with his thrusts.

 

Jensen cried out and arched his back,  his free  leg hooked around his Alpha ’ s hip, pulling him in swiftly.  Jared leaned down and bit the omega's shoulder as his knot sunk in and Jensen simultaneously splashed his release across both their chests.

 

Jared continued to grind his pelvis into his mate as he released him and they melted into the sheets around them.  After Jared's knot deflated enough that they were able to separate from each other they cleaned each other with their tongues and Jensen fell back asleep in Jared's arms.

 

The next time  Jensen  woke it was evening.  His brows furrowed a bit at the realization he’d slept the day away.  His skin was  hot and damp with sweat and his head hurt a bit.  Almost as if on cue Jared came through the door of their cabin and his knees nearly buckled as he was overwhelmed by his mate’s scent.

 

“Holy shit, Jen!”  Jensen whined at the scent of his Alpha  and his unexpected appearance. _ Shit, his heat _ , the thought ran through Jared’s mind. __ “It’ll be fine, I’ll go get Rachel.  I’ll be right back.”  They had decided on waiting for pups, and  since  human condoms didn’t work on weres or shifters they had to come up with another option.  So for Jensen’s heats he went to another cabin  to stay until they were over .  Usually they didn’t come early, however  and they had been caught unprepared this time.

 

Rachel  arrived in what seemed like hours with a bowl of cool water and a rag.  The omega whined again and rubbed his face into the pillow.

 

“Oh, stop, you big baby.  I’m here.  Misha’s setting up the cabin for you, he’ll signal me when he’s finished.  We’ll take our time getting there and get you settled alright?”  Jensen tilted his head so he could peek at her with one eye and nodded.  Rachel smiled and settled the bowl on the floor.

 

“I know it’s uncomfortable, the first day always is.  You’ll get through it and the other three or four will be tolerable.  You missed Jeff, by the way.”  She was dragging the rag gently over Jensen’s face, wiping away the  sweat and cooling his heated skin.  Her eyebrow was arched in a manner that told Jensen he was about to get an earful of gossip.

 

“Mish said he didn’t really have anything to say that couldn’t be conveyed over the phone.  Updates about not having updates, you feel me?”  Jensen perked a bit at this, it was no secret where JD’s interests lie.

 

“Yup,” Rachel answered the unasked question, popping the ‘p’.   “ He went straight to Sam’s apothecary after his meeting with our Alpha.  Spent the afternoon there, in plain sight.  Even helped her mix  herbs and move a few things  around .  Looks like they’ll be moving furniture before long.”  Her eyebrows wiggled up and down, causing Jensen to smirk.

 

The omega would later blame his heat on not being able to see through her distraction tactic.  They sat while she talked for about five more minutes until her phone pinged and she nodded at him.

 

“Misha’s ready for us.”  She smirked at the widening of Jensen’s eyes.  “I’m a professional distraction executer.  Remember that the next time you need to sneak around or entertain someone for a while.”  She winked then stood, reaching out to help him up.

 

They walked leisurely across the grounds, arm in arm, toward the cabin reserved for omegas in heat or sick weres.  It was sterilized after each visit so a surprise heat wasn’t a problem.  Misha’s preparation mainly consisted of turning on some lights and  making sure there was food and water.  He probably changed the bedding if it had been a while  since the cabin had last been used .

 

There were only four omegas in their pack, after all and each heats hit at different times.  If Rachel, Julie or Danneel didn’t want a litter at their time of heat they’d sequester themselves away to deal with their heat in peace.

 

The omegas walked up the porch and let themselves into the empty cabin.  Jensen’s skin was starting to itch and he really wanted a shower.  This was only the third heat he’d ever had.  The one with the collector, then when he’d escaped to the woods.  That last one had been horrible, he was really hoping there wouldn't be a repeat.

 

“Do you need anything else before I go?  I’ll be back to check on you in the morning and you can call anytime in between,  al right?”  Jensen nodded and motioned his head toward the door for her to leave.  His jaw was clenched with his discomfort and he didn’t feel like fighting with it.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head into his hands with a groan.  Heats were so fucking annoying.  He trudged to the bathroom leaving a trail of clothing in his wake.  He turned on the  water letting the temperature  run  to lukewarm, then  turned it  down a little.  As he stepped under the spray he hissed out through clenched teeth.

 

The water wasn't cold for long, his heated skin warming it as it ran down his body.   His  body temperature lowering at the same time as the water was warmed.  Jensen stood for a while, just reveling in the water splashing over him.  When his fever subsided a bit he turned it back to lukewarm and rinsed himself with scentless soap.

 

~*~

 

The omega's heat only lasted a few days, which  was  normal for most omegas.  Jensen had never been a normal anything.  He was particularly thrilled as he strolled back to his and Jared's home.

 

Before he even made it to the porch his Alpha burst out the door and wrapped him in a bruising hug.  Both shifters laughed as Jensen smacked Jared's shoulder.  The Alpha ignored him and leaned in for a kiss.  Jared pulled away all too fast and released Jensen, pull him toward the door.

 

“I'm so glad you're back, Jen.  There's someone I'd like you to meet.”  Jensen followed his eyebrows furrowed  as he tried to figure out who was there .  He was even more confused when  he was  smacked with the smell of omega as they entered the cabin.  Jared never entertained in their home, Misha was just about the only other allowed in.

 

“Uh, Jared, I-,” Jensen began until he was cut off.

 

“Jensen, meet Lilith.  She's new to the area, her pack out west was attacked by rogues and she made it here.  She heard about our fight with the collector and thought she'd be safe here.”  Jared spoke so quickly while stepping to the side of a pretty blonde omega Jensen was left standing in the doorway, his mouth open in surprise.

 

He had no idea what was going on.  So he went to default.

 

“Hi, Lilith.  It's nice to meet you.”  He offered her a hand to shake, she looked at it hesitantly then up at Jared, placing a hand on his forearm.  Jensen's eyes narrowed and shifted between the two of them.

 

“It's okay, Lilith,” Jared said softly.  “She's still really nervous.”

 

“Yeah, I see.”  Jensen's brain still wasn't working on all cylinders from his heat sabbatical over the past few days and he had no idea what to say.  “Uh, Jared, can I have a moment?  With you?  A moment to speak with you?”  Jensen's words were choppy and stammered out.

 

“Yeah, sure.  Can you meet me in the greenhouse?”  Jensen stood for a second  longer  assessing Jared's grasp of the situation.  Just the open earnest look on his Alpha’s face told Jensen he had no idea the omega was mad.  He shook his head, as if to clear it, and turned to go.

 

He had to have mistaken the grin on the blonde woman's face.

 

Jensen inhaled deeply as soon as the door was closed.  He'd missed this just as much as his Alpha.  The air in the greenhouse was damp and warm.  It made him want to shift and run.  The full moon was coming up and everyone was getting a bit restless.

 

He made his way toward the back, not bothering to wait for his mate.  Jensen checked over his sprouts and was happy to see how big they were and how many new plants had come up.  Sam had taken great care of them in the short while he was gone.

 

Jensen walked back toward his shack and was frustrated to find Jared hadn’t emerged yet.  He rolled his eyes, feeling a bit petulant at his own attitude, and left the greenhouse in search of answers.

 

The grounds were a bit busy this morning, plenty of people milling around and preparing for the party they would be having for the full moon.  Most of them nodded at Jensen but didn't bother talking to him.  It was more  out of  respect than anything and the omega was grateful for the space, but sometimes he did feel lonely.

 

Without really having a direction Jensen found himself at the small clearing where the youngest pups played while their omega caretakers lounged in the shade.  He made his way toward the three female shifters and waved as they looked up.  All offered smiles in return.

 

“Well look what the cat dragged out,” Rachel teased as he settled in the grass next to her.  He growled playfully as the other mothers laughed softly.  Jensen picked absentmindedly at a blade of grass as they sat in comfortable silence.

 

“Hey, Jensen, how was this week for you?  Better than last time, I hope,” Genevieve offered from her perch on the other side of Rachel.  Jensen leaned forward to look at her and smiled.

 

“It was, thanks.  Not nearly as bad.”  Gen and the red headed omega nodded back and went back to their lesson plans.  Meg was watching him carefully with a guarded look and he wished she'd just come out with it.  Though he had a feeling she was waiting for him  to make the first move  on purpose.

 

It was p art of her own personal plan for breaking him out of his shell.

 

So he took a deep breath and dove on in.

 

“Uh, y’all met this Lilith girl yet?”  The air around them all soured for a second as he received matching looks of discontentment.  He looked up at the women around him with slightly widened eyes and quirked half a smile.  He couldn't help it, he suddenly felt justified.

 

“That girl is nothing but trouble,” Julie offered as she tossed her red hair off her shoulder.  Jensen's eyes widened a bit more.

 

“Trouble?  What has she done?”  Rachel growled a bit.

 

“She hasn't done much of anything.  But cling to-” Gen was cut off by a sharp elbow from Rachel.  The small omega went back to the papers in her lap.  Jensen eye d Rachel curiously.

 

“She hasn't done anything but you hate her?  She was with Jared when I left the heat cabin, they were acting…. I don't know, weird.”  Jensen finished  as he played  with another blade of grass in his lap, shredding it lazily.

 

“That homewrecking bitch!”  Julie's outburst surprised them all.  Rachel laughed wholeheartedly while Julie looked around a little embarrassed  at  herself.

 

“We don't like her for trying to get close to a  _ clearly  _ mated Alpha.  We don't like her attitude toward pack mates she claims she wants nothing to do with.  We don't like the smug little smiles she lets slip when she thinks no one is watching,” Rachel all but ticked her fingers up as she listed her reasons like rapid fire.

 

“Had time to think about this, have you?” Jensen asked looking up at her through his lashes, head cocked slightly to the side.  She smirked at him and leaned back to brace herself on her arms.

 

“You act all calm with your cool air and cocky words but I can see in your eyes how much you also dislike her.  Hang out with her, shouldn’t be too hard with all the time she spends with your mate.  See for yourself.  Try and be friends with her.  You’ll see what we mean.”  Rachel arched a brow.  Jensen just shook his head and stood, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

 

“I just came by to ask about her.  I’ll talk to Jared later.”  He left  with  no parting words as the three omegas watched him go.

 

Jensen was halfway to the pavilion, set on getting a snack, when he heard someone call his name.  Off to his right Jared was jogging toward him, barefoot and shirtless and looking like the best snack the omega could think of.

 

“Hey, Jen.  I’ve been looking for you.  I thought you were gonna wait in the greenhouse.”  Jared pulled him into a startled hug and kissed the top of his head.

 

“Yeah,  you  took a while and I wanted to thank Rachel for helping with my heat.”  It wasn’t totally untrue, he’d just forgotten to thank her.  Jared nodded and took a step back, resting his hands on his hips.

 

“Listen, Jensen, I’m real sorry about earlier.  Lilith has just had a bit of a hard time adjusting to the new pack and I’ve been trying to help.  I didn’t mean to ignore you or make you feel-”  Jensen cut him off by stepping into his space and running his hands up Jared’s chest.

 

“It’s alright, Alpha.  Thanks for the apology, but we’re good.  Just tell me she’s sleeping somewhere else and that we’ll get some private time.”  His eyes darkened a bit at the thought.  Jared’s lips quirked up at the corners and he moved his hands to Jensen’s hips, pulling him flush  against him .

 

“Of course, baby.  She’s got her own place.  You wanna spend time with your Alpha?”  A wave of pheromones wafted between them as they both smiled and leaned in for a kiss.  When Jared tried for more , Jensen chuckled lightly and backed up.

 

“Later, Jay.”  He bit his bottom lip and backed away, pushing Jared’s chest so he couldn’t follow.  The Alpha mock whined and drew his eyebrows together slightly, giving his kicked pup look.  Jensen just laughed more and might have swung his hips a little extra as he went toward the outdoor kitchen.

  
Neither wolf was aware of the audience they’d had.  The pack was pretty used to public displays of affection and their Alpha was no different than any other member  in that respect .  But one particular blonde omega was hidden behind a corner, out of sight from everyone.  A small smirk on her pretty face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware of added tags.

After another restless night Jensen snuck out of bed, thankful he hadn't woken Jared this time, and went to the greenhouse.  The Alpha had been up until four in the morning, which might explain his deep R.E.M. He wiped a hand down his tired face and went straight to the sink by the showers to wash up and try to wake up.

 

He splashed cold water over his face and took a few gulps of water before straightening up and groping for a towel.  After drying his face and tossing the towel over the rack he turned to check his plants and nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

There, a few feet in front of him, was Lilith.  He gripped a hand to his chest and cursed under his breath, shooting her a dirty look.  She at least looked chastised.

 

“I'm sorry to scare you,” she said softly, “I was hoping to get a chance to speak with you.”  Jensen's scowl fell and he assessed her drawn in posture.

 

“Naw, it's okay.  I just didn't hear you over the water, I guess.  Why'd you want to talk with me?” The omega asked motioning with his head for the girl to follow.  He made his way to the back toward his sprouting table, this time hearing her footsteps clearly.

 

“Well, I got to know Jared a bit while you were at that cabin and I really like him.  He's rather nice. I just figured since he picked you as his mate you must be pretty great, too.”  Jensen twitched a bit at the mention of his Alpha's name, but didn't say anything. He shrugged as he continued taking inventory of his sprouts.

 

“Sure, I guess.  What do you want to know?” He asked slightly leary as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  He didn't want her to ask about his past, but was sure she'd heard rumors. She shuffled a little closer and reached out to caress the leaf of a young tomato.

 

“Are these yours?”  Her question caught him a bit off guard, so he only nodded dumbly.  She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“What are you growing?” She asked looking at him with a small smile.  He studied her face for a second, taking in her wide eyes.

 

“Uh, well, that one row is tomatoes, Rutgers.  The one next to it is cherry. These three are different peppers.  The last five are a variety of flowers.” He pointed as he spoke, guiding her across the table.  She scrunched her face and giggled a bit.

 

“Flowers?  For what? Do you eat them?”  Jensen narrowed his eyes at her for a second before chucking a little himself.

 

“No.  Well, some of them maybe.  Like the sunflowers, they give us seeds and the chamomile and borage are good for medical uses but most are to attract bees.  They help pollinate and keep other bugs out.” Her eyebrows went up in surprise as her eyes widened. He was still trying to figure out if he was being mocked.

 

“So, the bees work for you?  Like tiny little minions?” Jensen quirked the side of his mouth up in an amused half smile but before he could answer there were deliberate footsteps and Alpha musk.

 

“No,” Misha sounded a bit impatient, “it's more like a symbiotic relationship.  We help each other. Without the bees the world would wither and die. So, they probably look at us as their minions.”  Jensen turned to greet his friend and missed Lilith’s eye roll.

 

Misha smiled warmly at the omega and hugged him with one arm while rubbing a hand through his already messy hair.  Jensen growled playfully and fought the Alphas hold to get away. He glared in mock anger and rubbed a hand over his hair to flatten it.

 

Lilith stood off to the side, watching the exchange with curious eyes.

 

“So, what are you pups up to this morning?” He asked looking between the two omegas.

 

“Just showing Lilith around a bit.  She was curious about my plants. I was going to ask if she wanted to start gardening with me before we were so rudely interrupted.”  Jensen arched a brow at the older wolf and tried to hide his grin.

 

Misha grunted at him and eyed the blonde woman suspiciously while she offered him a wide innocent smile.  Before he could respond or Jensen could continue she turned to the other omega and crushed him to her in a hug.

 

“That's so sweet of you, Jen!  I would love to learn more.” Jensen was a little thrown with the sudden contact but wrapped his arms around her slim frame and hugged her back , smiling.  The Alpha’s advisor looked on with a guarded expression and a clenched jaw.

 

~*~

 

Jensen was feeling more confused than ever.  He had taken Lilith to the pavilion for breakfast, and a lot of his pack seemed interested in speaking with her.  Somehow, with the new omega by his side, he wasn't as claustrophobic as usual. Lilith would talk with whoever approached her, but always seemed to keep a hand on Jensen somewhere.

 

When they took their seats (Jensen to the left of Jared, Lilith to the left of him) he noticed Rachel give him an arched eyebrow across the table.  Her eyes slid to the omega next to him and he smiled a half smile and shrugged a shoulder. He’d talk to her about the curious look later. Jared finished his announcements and gave out a few tasks for the day and they all settled in to eat.

 

Breakfast conversation was light, mostly between Jared and Misha about the days work.  Mark was out patrolling with another of the Alphas and wouldn’t be back until lunch. Rachel spent most of her time between their table and the kids table trying to get her pups to eat.  Lilith kept her head down and ate most of her food, Jensen side eying her the entire time.

 

When the meal was finished everyone left their plates to be cleared by the kitchen crew and got out of the way for clean up and lunch prep.  Lilith was nearly clutching at Jensen’s arm, pulling gently toward the greenhouse and his shack.

 

“So, Jen, what’s on your agenda for today?  Feel like a romp through the woods?” The omega opened his mouth to speak, smiling slightly at the offer but was cut off.

 

“He’s going to teach me how to garden.  Maybe another time, Margret.” Rachel narrowed her eyes at the blonde that interrupted her and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

 

“Rachel, actually.  And I’m sure that even if Jensen is busy he can tell me himself,” she replied raising an eyebrow and staring the new comer down a couple more seconds.  Then she turned her attention back to Jensen and he could tell she wasn’t very happy.

 

“I, uh, I did kinda promise her I’d show her a few things,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  He remembered quite clearly the distain Rachel had shown for the new omega and didn’t want her to think he was choosing Lilith over her.  But he had already told Lilith he’d teach her some stuff and didn’t want to renege on his offer.

 

“No problem.  We’ll catch up later,” she said offering him a slight smile that he had a feeling wasn’t at all friendly.  Rachel turned to follow Genevieve and the pups as Lilith started pulling on his arm again, slightly more insistent this time.  Jensen watched his friend go, wondering if she’d take his decline the wrong way. Rachel never looked back.

 

When the male omega finally turned back to the insistent girl she wrapped her hand in the crook of his elbow and stood plastered to his side.  They walked leisurely toward the greenhouse as she chatted in his ear. He tried to push thoughts of Rachel being mad at him away and give her his undivided attention.

 

“She seems really intimidating.  I don’t think she likes me very much.  You know, in my old pack the omegas stuck together.  We were all friends, took care of each other. Sometimes even during heats.  I was a little surprised to hear you were doing it alone. Does no one help each other here?”  Jensen was a bit taken aback by her forwardness.

 

“Uh, not really.  There aren’t very many of us.  Five, including you. All the others have pups.  It would just throw things more off track if two omegas were out at the same time.  We work together here to take care of the pups and each other.” Lilith nodded, but Jensen wasn’t sure she even heard what he’d said.

 

They made it to the greenhouse to find Samantha cutting herbs that were about to go to seed.  She used the shears to cut the foliage right against the soil. Sometimes the plant would grow back and they’d have more herbs, sometimes it would die and they would plant more.  The goal was to not disturb the soil too much.

 

Her basket was full of basil that she would take back home and hang to dry.  Most of it would go to the kitchen the rest she would keep for her medicinal needs.  She looked up when she heard them come in and smiled warmly at the pair. Lilith’s grip tightened slightly on Jensen’s arm, he just patted her hand in a comforting gesture.

 

“Jensen, Lilith,” the beta nodded at each as she addressed them, then stood with the basket handle in the crook of her elbow.  Jensen took a couple steps forward, having to almost pull Lilith along with him.

 

“Samantha.  How are you this afternoon?”  He felt the other omega step behind him slightly, as if using him as a shield between herself and the beta.

 

“I am well, Jensen, thank you for asking.  What are you two up to today? It’s a lovely day outside.”  She looked back and forth between the omegas as she spoke, her smile was warm and friendly toward both of them.  Jensen looked over his shoulder slightly to see if Lilith would address the other were, but she only stared skeptically.

 

“I was going to show Lilith some things around the greenhouse.  She’s going to need a job soon if she wants to stay and I could use a hand with keeping up with the planting in the spring.”  Samantha nodded and shifted her eyes to Lilith, who still hadn’t spoken. Jensen felt the girl’s grip tighten on his arm.

 

“That’s wonderful!  I’m sure you’ll catch on quickly.  It’s one of those jobs that feel more like playing if you like it.  If there’s anything specific you’d like to grow let me know and I’ll try and get you seeds for it.”  Samantha reached forward and placed her arm high on Lilith’s bicep, squeezing lightly and offering a tight lipped smile.

 

Jensen smiled back and nodded appreciatively but he felt a tremor run through the shoulder pressed to his own.  He looked over at Lilith again and furrowed his eyebrows at her tense form.

 

Samantha nodded at each of them and left without another word.  Jensen watched her go then bodily turned Lilith to face him. He bent forward a bit and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to get to her eye level and searched her tightened features.

 

“Are you okay?  Is something wrong?”  Lilith bit her bottom lip and shifted her eyes to look at nothing over Jensen’s shoulder.  She pulled her arms to cross over her chest and hunched her shoulders in, trying to make herself look smaller.  “Lilith?”

 

The omega finally met Jensen’s eyes and he was worried to see hers were glassy and fearful.  One hand went up to wipe a strand of hair behind her ear and back down to caress her cheek.

 

“Jensen,” she whispered, her eyes darting back to the door Samantha had just left through, “is she a witch?”  Jensen’s eyebrows knitted together and he backed away a bit while maintaining physical contact. He turned his head to look at the door as well then back to Lilith’s terrified face.

 

~*~

 

Samantha held her basket close as she made her way back to her own cabin.  She didn’t live far from the greenhouse, as she ran the apothecary and often needed herbs and flowers for her medicinal needs.  She made sure to keep a steady pace, not too rushed and nodded at other pack members as she passed.

 

When she got to her door she resisted the urge to check her surroundings before going inside.  Her cabin was newer than the Alpha’s shack but had no more room. She lived alone and didn’t really need too much space.  Across from the front door was another door that lead out to her workroom. She carried her fresh basil with her, as she made her way out.

 

The room Samantha had designed for herself had an open floor plan with work benches along three walls.  The fourth wall was only four feet in height, above it were hooks coming from the ceiling and hanging lines going horizontally.  This was where she hung her herbs to dry. She worked quickly with deft fingers, tying off bundles of basil to hang from the hooks in the ceiling.

 

Everything she had picked that day would be dried for her to use. There was plenty left in the ground for the kitchen crew to use at their leisure and she could always ask Jensen to plant a bigger plot.  With the basil hung and thoughts of Jensen on her mind she made her way back into her cabin and locked both doors tight before peeking through the drapes at either window of her home. With nothing out of place she went to her small desk in the corner and grabbed the cell phone out of the drawer.

 

She rarely used it, didn’t really need to speak to anyone outside the pack and most pack members didn’t have phones.  She sat at the desk and turned the little flip phone on, then thumbed through the short list of contacts. She hit enter on the number she needed and shifted her eyes around her open living space as she listened to it ring.  It was on the fourth ring when she started to worry it wouldn’t be answered.

 

“Hello, Miss Smith.  To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“Hey, JD, this is not a social call.  We might have a problem.” Samantha filled the hunter in on what had been going on and a couple of her recent suspicions.  JD hummed along and scratched some notes on a sheet of paper.

 

“I’m a couple days out but I’ll look some stuff up and make a house call.  Do I need to let Jared know I’m coming?”

 

“I’m not sure.  He might not have any idea what’s going on.  Would he be upset if you showed up out of the blue?” She asked, her concern clearly coming through in her voice.  “I’m not an expert on your working relationship.” JD laughed heartily into the phone making Samantha smile a bit for the first time during the call.

 

“A working relationship is the only relationship we do have.  I’ll hold off on giving him the heads up, make some excuse for a spontaneous visit.”  The healer thanked him and they ended their call. Samantha put the phone back in the drawer and sat at her desk, chewing a thumb nail and contemplating her next move.

 

~*~

 

Jensen looked between Lilith’s frightened eyes before wordlessly taking her hand in his and pulling her behind him as he had her follow him into the shack through the connecting door.  He locked the greenhouse door behind them, from the inside and sat the other omega on his bed. He knelt in front of her and took her face in his hands made her look at him.

 

“Lilith, stay here, okay?  I’m going to go get Jared.”  She nodded minutely, her eyes filling with tears.  Jensen narrowed his own eyes at her and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead.  “We’ll figure this out. I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding.” The blonde closed her eyes and laid back on the bed, hugging Jensen’s pillow to her chest.  He stood and was out the door in an instant, running off to find his Alpha.

 

He searched the pavilion first, the open space making it easy to rule it out.  The meeting hall was next, and if Jared’s magnified scent at the door was true that’s where he’d find him.  He threw the door open, much to the annoyance of the weres inside. His eyes scanned Misha and Mark, who stood when the door slammed open, then on to a couple other members on their board.  Then found Jared.

 

“Jared!”  Jensen started to step further into the room, but was stopped by a warning growl from Mark.

 

“Have you forgotten your manners, Jensen?  We are in a meeting and you should show your Alpha some respect!” the Alpha’s advisor stepped toward Jensen with his chest out, trying to look bigger.  Jared silenced him with a growl of his own and stood from his chair and walked up to his omega.

 

“What’s wrong, Jen?” he asked sliding a hand from Jensen’s elbow to his shoulder.  The room went quiet and as the omega looked over his mate’s shoulder he saw Mark scowling at them.

 

“It’s Lilith.  Something’s wrong.”  Jared looked up and out the open door, as if he expected to see her standing there waiting for them.  He turned back to his pack members and bit his bottom lip.

 

“Alpha, you can’t be serious.  We just started our meeting and we have important things to discuss, one of them being that omega.”  Misha’s tone was a bit impatient when speaking of Lilith and it made Jared narrow his eyes at him.

 

“You’ll do good to hold your tongue and remember who your Alpha is.  Take notes, I’ll look over them after we’re done,” Jared practically growled before gripping Jensen’s elbow and pulling him through the door.  He never turned to see the shocked look of his board members staring after them.

 

Jensen hurried with his Alpha back to their home, not wanting to leave Lilith alone for too long, she’d seemed so frightened.  Jared didn’t even ask what was wrong, they never spoke as they crossed the camp. Jared yanked the door open so Jensen could walk through. As soon as Jensen crossed the threshold he was plowed into, taken aback as to what had just happened.

 

Jared looked down, over Jensen’s shoulder, to see the smaller omega had thrown herself into Jensen’s arms.  She was trembling slightly and rubbing her face all over Jensen’s chest and neck. The male omega seemed a bit shocked and had no other reaction than to place his hands on her shoulders awkwardly.

 

Jared seemed to forget the entire reason for the interruption as he leaned forward and nuzzled just under his omega’s ear.  “Hmmm. This is a cute development.” That seemed to be enough to shock Jensen out of his stupor as he gripped Lilith’s shoulders tighter and pushed her back to stand at arms length.

 

“Lilith, are you alright?” he asked walking forward a couple steps to get out of Jared’s immediate space.  Lilith looked a bit shocked for a second before gathering her wits and nodding, then backing out of Jensen’s grasp.  They all just stood there for a few moments looking back and forth between each other and trying to clear their heads.

 

“I-  I’m so sorry, Jensen.  I forgot, I guess. I was just so scared-”

 

“Scared?  Of what? What’s going on, Lilith?” Jared asked stepping around his mate and gripping the other omega’s wrist in his big hand.  He crowded her a bit, without actually making any other contact. She looked so small standing next to him, Jensen had a weird churning in his gut watching the way they looked at each other.

 

“That’s why Jensen went to fetch you.  We were in the greenhouse after breakfast and Samantha was there.  I’d met her before, of course, once during the time Jensen was in the heat cabin.  She’d given me weird vibes but we’d only crossed paths for a moment and I haven’t seen her since.  Today, though, we were so close. I could feel my skin tingle and I got a sharp pain behind my right ear.”  The other weres just stared at her when she paused in speaking. She looked between them expectantly with her eyebrows raised.

 

“But what you told me-  How does that tell you she’s a witch?”  Jared’s attention snapped to his omega and did a double take back to Lilith.  The girl rolled her eyes and dropped her shoulders as if the answer was obvious and she was speaking to children.

 

“I’m an empath.  You know, I feel things others feel.  I can sense their energy and read their true form.  There’s something dark inside Samantha. Something she hides very well.”  Jared squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his forehead into his hand while shaking his head.  Almost as if he were trying to shake something loose. Jensen looked at Lilith with his eyebrows drawn together.

 

“I don’t-  There has to be something else.  Samantha has been a member of this pack since I was a pup.  She’s never done anything to hurt anyone here,” Jared said looking up at the little omega.  Lilith shifted on her feet nervously as she rubbed her upper arm and bit her bottom lip. Jared seemed to be running every encounter with the healer through his mind while Jensen studied Lilith.

 

“What aren’t you telling us?” he asked the other omega as he dropped himself into the desk chair off to the side.  This was all getting to be a bit much and his head was starting to hurt. He couldn’t seem to follow any specific thought, everything was getting jumbled a bit in his mind.

 

“Uh, well.  I tend to watch a lot.  I don’t really interact with strangers well and so when I first arrived I just kind of took everything in.  That hunter came, he was frightening, my pack had no relations with such people. And Samantha seemed really comfortable with him, too comfortable.”  Lilith sat back on the edge of the bed and fiddled with her fingers in her lap.

 

Both omega’s jumped a bit when Jared let out a loud frustrated growl and started pacing the room.  “They’ve always seemed drawn toward each other. That’s nothing new.” He stopped to assess the new omega with his hands on his hips and his chin held high.  Lilith shrank back a bit and trembled a bit more; as if she were in trouble, or about to be.

 

“Alpha, you have to know even the tentative relationship you have with the hunter is weird.  The other packs know and talk. But why would a hunter flirt with a were? She should be looking for a mate, not a human.”  Jared growled again and turned his back to them facing the door to the shack.

 

Jensen watched the way Jared’s muscles tightened and relaxed.  Then his whole body seemed to sag as he turned back to face them and took a deep breath. Jensen could see his emotions warring on his face.

 

“It might make sense.  She runs the apothecary.  She’s got access to our shack.  Jen, what if she’s doing something to make you have these nightmares?  What if she’s trying to separate you from the pack? From me? And JD could be helping her.   _ Shit _ .  He’s the one I would usually call for help with this sort of thing.”  Lilith blanched at the idea, bringing Jared to her side quickly.

 

“I won’t let anything happen to you.  I promise. They won’t hurt either of you.  I can keep both my omega’s safe.” Jensen watched Jared take Lilith’s hands in his as his Alpha looked back and forth between them.  Something in his heart stung for a second, then it bled out and he couldn’t remember what he’d been confused about.

 

~*~

 

It was a couple hours after their discussion when Jensen mumbled something about a shower and headed toward the greenhouse door.  Jared was sitting at his desk with a few books spread out in front of him. He only had a few books on witches but figured they might have important information.  Jared looked up when Jensen reached the door and then toward Lilith, who was laying in their bed.

 

“Lil, would you mind going with him?  I don’t want either of you alone right now.  Lock the doors as well.” He didn’t wait for either omega to answer before he was leaning over his book again, tapping a pen against the wooden desk.  Lilith looked to Jensen, a question in her eyes. She smiled warmly when he nodded and motioned for her to follow.

 

The little omega stood by the shower entrance as Jensen went to the doors on either side of the greenhouse that lead outside.  He secured the latch and checked outside before closing the slat blinds. He was only mildly nervous, when he returned to her side, to shed his shirt and jeans in front of her.  She politely averted her gaze. He was a little shocked when she started removing her own clothing.

 

“Uh, Lilith?” he asked unsure of her intentions.  He’d never showered with anyone but Jared. Sure he’d seen other naked weres in all sorts of forms, but never up close.  And usually not without his mate by his side. She looked over her bare shoulder and smiled at him sweetly.

 

“I could use a good scrub,” she said placing her clothing on a bench next to his.  “What? Never seen a female omega before?” Her tone was a bit teasing, but her smile dropped when Jensen’s eyes fixed on the floor and he shook his head minutely.  Her eyes widened a bit.

 

“Jensen, I’m sorry!  I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.  I can shower after,” she said quickly making a move to grab her clothes.  The larger omega caught her wrist as she reached past him and sucked in a breath as he waited a couple of seconds to gather his thoughts.

 

“No, it’s alright.  I mean, we might as well.  To save time, you know?” He still wouldn’t meet her eyes, or look in the direction of her naked flesh, but Lilith smiled wide and rubbed her wrist when he let it go.

 

“Good.  We are friends after all.”  She followed him inside, taking advantage of his gaze not being on her to check out his physique.  Jensen motioned for her to take a shower head on the wall facing away from the door to the shack, he took one next to her.  His intention, though he didn’t voice it, was so they weren’t facing each other.

 

Jensen sighed as the hot water washed over his back, he tipped his head to let it run through his hair and closed his eyes as he scraped his blunt fingernails over his scalp.  He heard Lilith sigh lightly next to him and imagined she was doing the same, but couldn’t bring himself to look. He turned, so the spray warmed his chest and grabbed a scentless bar of soap from the tray attached to the wall.

 

He rubbed it between his hands, getting the suds going with his chin tipped up and the water splashing down.  Jensen nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt warm, slick fingers, dance over his shoulders and down his spine.  He twisted at the waist to see Lilith behind him, smiling softly, with her own bar of soap. She was washing his back.

 

“Lilith?  What are you doing?” he tried to keep the note of panic out of his voice but even he thought he sounded a bit hysterical.  She smiled a little wider and moved her fingers up into his hair, scratching at his head with her nails. His eyelids fluttered without his consent and she huffed a quiet, triumphant, laugh.

 

“I’m washing you, silly!  What? Your omega pack mates don’t do this for each other?  We always felt like it created a stronger bond. Helping each other and satisfying our need to be close,” she said matter-of-factly.  Her tone suggested he should know this already and his thoughts warred in his head for a moment on proprietary versus progression. Just because he’d never done this before didn’t mean it couldn’t be something that he learned to appreciate.

 

“There you go, just relax,” Lilith cooed in his ear when she felt him relax under her hands.  Jensen closed his eyes, hoping it would make it easier to imagine having her hands all over him wasn’t inappropriate.  He told himself they were just friends. Jared trusted Lilith. Jensen trusted Lilith. He relaxed into her touches a little further, only twitching slightly when her fingers caressed over a particularly sensitive spot.

 

“Well, can’t say I’m not happy to see you two.”  Jensen jumped hard for a second time that evening and spun, bodily, to face his mate.  He shot a wide eyed look to Lilith, who hadn’t taken her hands back, then back to Jared.

 

“It’s nothing,” he was quick to defend.  “She was just washing my back.” He pushed Lilith’s hands away, just to have her reach out again and shove at his shoulder with an open mouthed smile.  Jared grinned and stepped into the shower, palming his naked, half hard cock. Jensen looked him up and down and drew his eyebrows together.

 

“Jared?” he asked, stepping backward, away from both weres in the shower with him.  Lilith grinned and stepped back into his space, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her naked front do his.

 

“What’s wrong, Jen?  I thought we were having fun?” she asked sweetly as she toyed with the short hairs at the base of his skull.  Her grin grew wicked when she felt him shudder and she used his momentary shock to twist them to the side so the water was spraying both of them.  Jensen felt Jared slide up behind him, felt his mate’s growing erection against the small of his back. His heartbeat picked up and despite the hot water his blood ran cold.

 

“Stop,” he said, weakly pushing at Lilith’s biceps.  She tangled her fingers together and leaned forward, shoving her nose in the crook of his neck.  “Lilith, let go!” He felt Jared’s arms wrap around his waist and his lips on the other side of Jensen’s neck.

 

He felt Lilith laugh against his throat as Jared’s fingers wiggled between them and his gut roiled and his head spun and suddenly the pressure there felt like the fucking collar and his vision started getting dark around the edges.  He heard himself gasping for breath, heard his mate whisper encouragement in his ear, as if he thought Jensen was getting turned on.

 

Suddenly Lilith wasn’t in front of him anymore and his chest was pressed into the bamboo wall to the side of the shower head.  He felt Jared, a long hard line, right behind him, a forearm across his shoulders. His fingers raked over the bamboo as his fists clenched and unclenched with his panic.

 

“That’s it, Jen.  Just relax. Good omega.”   _ Good omega _ .  Suddenly Jensen was back in his head.  He could feel fingers sliding down his crack, trying to pry his clenched cheeks open.

 

“No!” he heard his own voice, but didn’t remember speaking.  Then he was off the wall, standing in the middle of the shower.  Jared, looking at him a bit confused. Lilith behind his mate, looking up at him through her lashes with her face tipped down.  He turned and ran.

 

The omega pulled at the greenhouse door so hard he tore the latch, forgetting he had locked it.  He ran off into the darkness that had fallen over their camp. He had no idea where he was going, just knew he had to get away.  Jensen heard wicked laughter in his head. Felt hot panting breath over the nape of his neck. Tasted the panic of being prey with the hunter right on his heels.

 

He doesn’t know where he is going.  He just runs.


	3. Chapter 3

This night in particular was dark, the moon hidden behind thick clouds.  Jensen wasn’t sure what to do anymore, everything had happened so quickly.  Jared didn’t want him anymore, Jared wanted Lilith. What was he going to do?  His mind raced as fast as his feet. His lungs burned in his chest, and he tripped.

 

Jensen went down hard, scraping his bare knees against the damp grass.  He managed to catch himself on his hands before face planting into the ground, but wound up scraping the heels of his hands in the process.  The omega remained on his hands and knees, chest heaving with his panting breaths. He had no idea what to do now.

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand was placed on his shoulder.  Thinking it was Jared, or Lilith, he lurched to the side and spun over, landing on his ass.  He scooted back as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Samantha put her hands up in a nonthreatening gesture and took a cautious step forward.

 

“Jensen?  Are you alright?” she knelt on the ground a foot away from him, making sure not to touch or crowd in too much.  He shook his head dumbly and looked around, no one had followed him out of the greenhouse.

 

“Uh, I,” he stammered while trying not to make eye contact.  He wasn’t sure how much to tell her, wasn’t sure what she’d believe.  He shook his head again and settled more forward on his sit bones, wiping his hands against his bare thighs.  It was then that he looked down and remembered he was naked. It wasn’t usually a big deal, no one really cared, but in this moment he felt so raw that having no clothing was just about the last straw.

 

Tears sprang into his eyes and he tried diligently to keep them from splashing over his lashes and down his cheeks.  He closed his legs and wrapped his arms around his knees, rocking slightly while trying to get ahold of himself. Samantha was not as patient.  She looked around, making sure they weren’t being watched and wrapped an arm around his shoulders quickly, pulling him up and next to her.

 

“Let’s get to my cabin, yes?  I’ll make tea and you can try and tell me what’s going on.”  Jensen nodded absentmindedly against her shoulder. She patted his arm and looked around once more.  She had a pretty good feeling this had to do with Lilith; and whatever had scared this omega, her friend, so badly he was running blind in the middle of the night wasn’t going to be an easy thing to fix.

 

As soon as they were safe in her space Samantha locked the door and grabbed her cell from the desk.  She didn't even try to hide it as she sent a text to Misha then turned to face Jensen fully. He was naked and shaking, his eyes focused on nothing.  She felt a rage blossom in her chest so sharp and hot it was almost physically painful. The beta pulled a soft throw blanket from her bed and wrapped it around her friend’s shoulders.

 

“Come sit,” she said as she guided him to her small table.  “I'll make that tea. I have a new mix that will calm you right down.”  Jensen plopped himself in the chair and leaned forward to rest his forehead on the table.  She watched him for a couple of seconds to make sure he wasn’t going to bolt or break something before she went to her little kitchenette and started a pot of water.

 

About the same time Samantha was setting a steaming mug in front of the omega there was a knock at her door.  Jensen shot up in his chair, a panicked look on his face. The healer placed her hands comfortingly on his shoulders and shushed him gently.

 

“It’s Misha, dear boy.  He’s here to help.” She patted Jensen once more before going to the door and unlocking it before cracking it open.  She just needed to make sure it was, indeed, the company she was expecting. Her sigh of relief at seeing the Alpha on the other side caused him to furrow his eyebrows in concern.

 

“Samantha, what’s wrong?” he asked stepping inside and turning toward her when she locked them all in.  She moved back toward the table, where Jensen sat, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“There’s something wrong with Alpha Jared.  I have suspected it for some time now, but things just got a whole lot worse.  We need help, and Morgan is on his way but he’s two days out. I don’t think I can hide Jensen by myself until then.”  Jensen ducked his head to sniff over the steam coming out of his mug, just the smell was a comfort. Suddenly he found himself feeling like a burden.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Misha said placing his hands on his hips, “but that didn’t really clear anything up for me.  Care to elaborate?” Samantha sighed again and looked down to the omega, who was already looking at her. A slight nod of his head indicated she could speak for him.  Jensen trusted Misha, afterall.

 

Samantha needed no more encouragement, it was already an emergency.  She filled the Alpha in on her side of what had been going on. From the encounter in the greenhouse to what Morgan had spoken to her about.  Then recounted, as best she could, Jensen’s recent run in with their newest packmate. Misha’s expression had darkened the further into the story Samantha went and by the time she was finished he looked downright murderous.

 

“Stay here.  Lock up after I leave.  I need to get something from my cabin.  I might have a way to get Morgan here faster, but it’s a longshot.  We’ll try that first. If it doesn’t work we’ll act tonight. I will hold a meeting, and if we have to, we’ll take the Alpha’s title by force.  Regardless of what’s going on here he is no longer working with the interest of the pack in mind.” He was gone from the cabin before Samantha could respond.

 

She closed the door behind him and turned to Jensen wanting to offer words of comfort, but had nothing to say.  He looked a bit uncomfortable, maybe with the idea of Misha overthrowing Jared. Something had to be done and Jensen probably knew that better than any wolf in the pack right now.

 

“What if she is a witch?  What if Misha and Mark and the others try and get Jared to step down and she gets in the way?  What if we can’t stop her?” Jensen’s speech got faster as he continued. Samantha wrapped him in a hug quickly to get him to stop before he became hysterical.

 

“No one is going to be rash, omega.  Misha is one of the most level headed wolves I know.  He won’t do anything to harm Jared or the pack if it can be avoided.  And I think he takes my claims seriously. He won’t stand up to a witch without proper safeguards in place.

 

“Besides, if he can get JD here faster the hunter will help.  This is his field of expertise, after all.” Jensen sagged into her hug.  He felt exhausted and out of it. He wasn’t sure which direction was up anymore.

 

“I’m sorry.  I feel so stupid.  She was right under my nose the entire time and I kept brushing things off.  Making excuses for her strange behavior. I should have known better.” Samantha shushed him gently and pulled him tighter to her chest.

 

“Jensen, listen to me.  If she is who we think she is, what she might be, then it’s very possible she has Jared under some sort of spell or curse.  He may not be himself right now. You are not the only one who has witnessed strange behavior.  None of this is on you.” She carded confident finger through his short hair and his eyes drooped shut as he practically purred in her embrace.  He was feeling so unbalanced he gladly soaked up all of her attentions.

 

A soft rap at the door had Jensen jerking back and Samantha offering him a sympathetic smile.  Misha called out through the door and both wolves inside relaxed a fraction. The beta let him in and Misha immediately shoved a pair of jeans at Jensen, then went to the floor in the middle of the cabin.  The door was locked behind him and Samantha joined him as Jensen dressed and looked on curiously.

 

“Now, we need an offering.  Something sweet. I have candies here that Rachel made, but if you’ve got more to add , it surely wouldn’t hurt.”  Samantha tilted her head in thought and grinned widely as she jumped from the floor and rushed to her desk.  Misha didn’t bother watching her go. He settled a small cauldron on the floor and removed the cloth cover.

 

Inside were some bundles of herbs, a few tealight candles and a couple of jars with murky liquid inside.  Jensen had no idea what any of it would be for but he kept quiet and out of the way. By the time Samantha returned with a small sack of imported chocolates the Alpha had everything spread out on the cloth he’d covered the cauldron with.

 

“Okay, now the order isn’t specific, but we need everything added, one by one, then light the last bundle and start the chant as soon as the fire flares.”  Samantha nodded as if she knew exactly what Misha was talking about. Jensen’s brows furrowed in confusion. Were they doing witchcraft? Were they talking about a spell?  He slowly stood from his chair, gaining Misha’s attention.

 

“It’s a summoning spell, Jensen.  I’ve used it a couple of times before.  We need something powerful enough to be able to find Morgan and bring him here.  And if I can make the trickster happy, he’ll do it for us . ”  Jensen just continued to stare down at the pair of them as they sorted and measured out ingredients.  They worked seamlessly and he was now wondering if he was the only one who wasn’t part witch.

 

“Samantha, we’ll need a couple of oils.  Check this page, please, I’m sure you have them.”  The healer nodded as she took the aged paper from Misha’s hand and rushed to her work table by the backdoor.  The omega watched as she sorted though bottles and pulled some from shelves. As soon as she returned to the circle on the floor Misha was already dropping things in the pot.

 

“Alright, nice and steady.  This is the easy part.” They took turns dropping things in until there was one ingredient left.  “Sam, you read off the paper, follow my lead. When he gets here, please, let me speak with him?” Misha asked the question to both wolves in his company, watching as both nodding silently.

 

Misha dropped the last bundle of herbs into the cauldron and then lit the match.  Jensen hadn’t seen them use any sort of accelerant, unless Samantha’s oils were flammable, but the components in the pot lit fast with a thin green-white flame.  Misha and Samantha started reciting a strange chant. Asking for someone green or something? Jensen was having a hard time following.

 

After they had repeated the words a few times the flame went white, then the center started stretching upward in the green color.  As it got bigger it began taking shape… of a person? Jensen’s eyes widened, almost comically, as a little green man danced in the flame.  Once the green man reached about six inches the contents of the cauldron popped, throwing sparks and fizzled out.

 

Everyone held their breaths.

 

“So, all you have is gummy fruit and chocolate?  I’m not even sure why I bother to show up for you, pup.”  The three wolves spun toward Samantha’s back door, Jensen scurried up and away from the new stranger.

 

“Trickster, thank you for coming.  The gummy’s were homemade, from real fruit.  And the chocolate came from a travelling friend.  It isn’t just candy, it’s of great quality.” Misha explained as he stood from the floor.  He moved slowly, not out of worry for scaring the creature; but of respect for the creature’s power.  The trickster shrugged and popped another fruit gummy into his mouth.

 

“Whatever.  Tastes fine.  What do you need this time, Balto?  I was at a party.” The trickster looked bored as he leaned a shoulder on the doorframe of Samantha’s back door.  The healer looked to Misha, he’d asked her not to engage and she would honor his request as long as he handled the situation.

 

“I need help finding a friend and getting him here.  My pack is in danger and he is a great resource in getting them all safe.  If you could help, I would be in your debt.” Samantha resisted the urge to grab his shoulder and shake him.  That kind of offer to this creature could be dangerous. The trickster just ticked his head to the side and smirked.

 

“Sounds interesting.”

 

~*~

 

Jeffrey Dean Morgan arrived at Jim Beaver’s house late in the afternoon.  He was rifling through some of the old man’s books to try and figure out what he could best use to help Samantha with this Lilith girl.  Jim had already retired for the night, he’d offered to accompany Morgan to the pack lands but JD had politely refused. He was about to waltz in there and, essentially, tell Jared he had a problem and the hunter could fix it.

 

The Alpha might not take to kindly to that, and the less people there he didn’t know the better.

 

Morgan closed the book he’d been scanning through and rubbed his dry eyes before putting it on top of the growing pile he wanted to take with him.  There were about five now. Maybe too many? He just didn’t know the level of witch he was going to be dealing with. If he walked in there unprepared he was going to be in deep shit.  As was the entire pack.

 

He sighed as he reached for another book to his left and nearly jumped out of his skin when a man appeared in the chair in front of him, facing the desk.  He grinned with chocolate stained teeth as he reached into a bag and pulled out another cocoa treat. JD’s first instinct was to grab a gun, but clearly if this guy wanted him dead , he would be already.  The hunter sat stock still and took in his new guest.  Wondering who was going to speak first.

 

Just for a second, though, they both regarded each other before the silence was broken.

 

“JD Morgan right?  The hunter? This place is hella warded, man!  I had a bit of a tough time getting in here.” The man in the chair made a show of looking around the room and the hunter’s eyes widened a bit at the sight of the invisible sigils on the walls glowing.

 

“Well, that’s good to know.  They work on most everything out there.  You must be pretty powerful,” Morgan replied sitting back in his seat and folding his fingers over his stomach in a show of contentment.  His insides were thrumming with tension.

 

“Aw, lil ol’ me?” the man asked with clearly false humility.

 

“Yes, sir.  And you seem to have a good idea of who I am.  What can I call you?” The man gave him a smirk with a tilt of his head.

 

“Now, now.  Don’t go tryin’ to trick the Trickster.  Oops!” Without any remorse the Trickster sat forward and covered his mouth with a hand.  JD actually rolled his eyes at this guy's games, clearly he was angling for something and the hunter was tired of trying to get it out of him.

 

“Trickster, huh?  To what do I owe the pleasure?”  The Trickster settled back in his chair and started chewing his chocolates again, looking over and assessing the hunter in front of him.

 

“You know,” he said with a full mouth, “I kinda appreciate you not trying to kill me when I showed up.  Not that you could have, just that you didn’t even try. And for a man with your reputation that probably took a lot of restraint, huh?”  JD stared at him.

 

“Okay, fine.  I was sent by a friend.  Of mine, I don’t know if he’s a friend of yours.  He needs your help. Well, his friend needs your help.  I believe she is your friend, just not mine. Quite the back and forth, might I just say.

 

“These friends have a witch problem.  And boy, do I  _ hate  _ witches!  This one seems like a real bitch-”

 

“Jesus Christ!”  JD exploded, his patience worn thin from the lack of real information as to why the being was here. The Trickster started with surprise at the hunter’s outburst.

 

“No, Jesus was  _ not  _ a witch.  Though with some of the things he accomplished I’m kinda surprised they didn’t accuse him of being one-”

 

“Trickster!  Were you sent by Samantha?”  JD was sitting forward in his seat now, his eyes were dark with irritation and he appeared spring loaded, ready to bolt at any second.

 

“Yes!  Samantha!  That’s the healer, she’s your friend not mine.  Misha summoned me, again. I swear it’s like every time that little pup gets in trouble it’s my job to save him.  Don’t tell him, but I like him a lot more than I let on.” The Trickster finished his monologue as he watched JD rise and start gathering things into a duffle bag.

 

A stack of books, a jar of some powdery substance, seemingly random bundles of herbs all were deposited into the bag.  The Trickster watched with detached interest as the duffle was filled with JD’s pickings and some intense looking weaponry.  He whistled low when a box of bullets labeled “Witch Killers” made it into the stash.

 

The hunter zipped up his bag and hauled the handles over his shoulder then looked at the Trickster expectantly. “Well, let’s go bag us a witch.”  

 

The sticky grin the man offered him was one of someone who relished the hunt.

 

~*~

 

Misha was pacing the floor of Sam's cabin rather impatiently.  The Trickster should have JD here by now, but there was no word of anyone's arrival.  Sam had given Jensen her bed to rest in, insisting he should at least try. The omega laid on the cot but didn't even bother to close his eyes.

 

Then Misha's phone was buzzing in his pocket and he hastened to answer.

 

“Mish, JD is here.  Says he needs to see everyone as soon as possible.”  Mark’s voice was barely picked up by Sam, who seemed to be able to release some of the tension in her shoulders at the news.

 

“Thank you, we'll be right there.”  When he hung up he looked at the beta expectantly.  She simply shook her head and motioned for Jensen.

 

“I'm going to stay.  You get that witch to stick with Jared and JD can work his hunter magic on whatever hold she has on him.”  Misha nodded grimly and was off without another word. Sam waited all of five seconds before she was gathering a cloak and flashlight.

 

“You stay here, Jensen.  Rest. I will be right back.”  The omega shot up and shook his head.

 

“Where are you going?  You just told Misha you'd stay,” he sounded so lost it broke the older wolf’s heart.

 

“Yes, I know.  I needed him to think I would be here.  Plausible deniability or whatever. I need to go to your cabin and look around while Jared and Lilith are out.  I may be able to help JD shake the hold she has on him.” With that Jensen stood and wiped the palms of his hands on his thighs.  “Uh, no. You’re staying here.”

 

The omega looked up at her as if he misunderstood what she said, then shook his head with a raised eyebrow.  “No, I’m not. I’m coming with you.” When Samantha started to protest he raised a hand and ticked off his fingers.

 

“It’s my cabin, I know more hiding places than you do.  I don’t want to be left here alone with a witch running around who is, clearly, trying to hurt us.  And I’m the Alpha’s omega, I’m pack omega. This is more my job than yours.” Samantha sighed and closed her eyes, then shook her head and smiled before opening them again.

 

Her concern for her friend overrode her sense of reason, momentarily.  Jensen was completely right. He needed to help as much as she did and she knew if she tried to stop him he would just do it anyway.

 

“Fine, but we stick together.” Samantha uttered as Jensen nodded and smiled.

 

“Good.”

 

Samantha grabbed a small burlap sachle and placed a few things in it Jensen couldn’t see along with a malachite pendulum and a small jar of white, sparkly dust.  She put on a black cloak and covered her head with the hood, then nodded to him and put out the lamp in her room. Jensen felt a bit underdressed in just his jeans when Samantha was covered from head to toe , but there wasn’t much to be done at this point.

 

They carefully made their way across the pack grounds toward Jared and Jensen’s cabin.  There wasn’t anyone out right now and they could hear raised voices in the meeting hall.  Mark would have called everyone who had a say in anything pack related to the meeting JD  had  arranged and he hoped it would be enough to keep Lilith in line.  Or that they could find what Samantha seemed to think was in his cabin.

 

The door to the cabin was unlocked and the lights inside were off.  Samantha pushed Jensen’s shoulder gently to urge him inside so they could close and lock the door.  She didn’t reach for the lightswitch, instead using her flashlight to scan the inside of Jensen’s home.

 

“Okay, listen,” she whispered urgently.  Jensen turned to look at her, his eyes focused on her lips.  “You look around in here. You’ll know what it is when you find it, it’ll be something that doesn’t belong here.

 

“I’m suspecting a hex bag, but it could be a charm or even an object she cursed or spelled.”  Jensen nodded and moved his eyes up to hers.

 

“What if she cursed something that does belong here?” he asked keeping his voice just as low as hers.  She narrowed her eyes a bit, she’d been thinking the same thing.

 

“You’ll know, Jensen.  It’ll have a dark energy.  And no matter what it is we must burn it.  It’s the only way to kill the magic.” Jensen swallowed hard and bobbed his head up and down.  He couldn’t imagine anything that had enough sentimental value that it would be more important than Jared, he would burn whatever it was to ashes.  The omega turned from her and scanned his eyes over his shared space.

 

Nothing looked out of place, everything was as tidy as they kept it.  Though that wasn’t a surprise, Lilith had planted whatever it was soon after she arrived.  It was hidden well if he hadn’t come across it by now. And according to Samantha he’d have known if he’d found it before.

 

The creak of a door had him spinning in place.  “Sorry,” Samantha whispered. She was opening the door to the greenhouse, taking the light with her.  “I’m going to check in here, if it were powerful enough she could have placed it close but outside the home.”  Jensen nodded, not wanting to risk his voice.

 

“Will you be alright without a flashlight?”  Jensen nodded again and she was through the door, plunging him into darkness.  In that second he regretted his decision, the entire reason he came with her was so he wouldn’t be alone right now.  He sucked in a stabling breath and partially shifted to his wolf.

 

His night vision was better than most, so with his wolf eyes and claws he’d be able to see what he was doing and still rummage through things.  Paws would have made that impossible. He started at their desk, opening drawers, even removing them and checking the inside of the desk. He could hear Samantha in the greenhouse, every now and then, ruffling through pots and plants and supplies.

 

After the desk was checked he moved on to his bed, crawling underneath and flipping up the mattress, he checked every nook and cranny thoroughly.  His heart was pounding in his chest, the butterflies in his stomach only getting deeper as he searched and found nothing. After his bed was a mess he moved on to the bedside table.

 

Those two drawers came out as well, his search was beginning to become methodical, his movements automatic.  He shuffled through the meager contents and searched inside the table after pulling the drawers out. Jensen even removed the lamp and turned the table upside down.  His eyes widened and he froze for a second.

 

There, fastened to the bottom of the table, was a small drawstring bag.  This had to be it. He’d never seen this before, and it was somewhere no one would ever notice.  Unless they were looking for it. Jensen’s eyes shifted up and he scanned the room around him, nothing moved, no sounds were out of place.

 

He licked his lips and reached forward to pull the little bag from the bottom of the table.  His fingers warmed with the charms power, though no light came off of it. The omega reached out for the metal trash can at the desk behind him and pulled it between his legs as he sat back on his haunches.

 

He remained part wolf as he dropped the charm in the bin amongst the trash already discarded there.  He patted his pant pockets before remembering they weren’t his, then stood to search the room for a lighter or matches.  While scouring the desk for the bag he hadn’t found anything so he moved, first, to Jared’s bookcase.

 

His stomach had settled, but his heart was still hammering away.  He almost felt as if he were being chased, or he was running out of time.  His claws were making it a little difficult to shuffle through the books and things on the shelf without scratching anything and he nearly laughed hysterically when the thought of Jared not wanting things to get ruined flashed through his brain.

 

Another sound from the greenhouse had Jensen jerking his arm back, knocking a small box off the shelf as he went.  Oh, good! Samantha was coming back and he’d found the matches. Not waiting for the beta to show up, he scooped up the box and made his way back to the trash can while opening it.  It took a couple more seconds to grip a match stick with his long nails but he managed and struck it on the first try.

 

The light flickered in his wolf-eyes, causing his pupils to squeeze together for a second before he dropped the match into the can.  He fully expected the paper inside to take a little bit of time to catch. He did not expect the ball of fire and small puff of smoke when the match hit the bag.  Almost instantly it was engulfed in flames, taking the rest of the cans contents with it.

 

The omega huffed a sigh of relief and sat back against the bed, resting his elbows on his drawn up knees and his forehead on his folded hands.  The door to the greenhouse was yanked open and Jensen chuckled humorlessly.

 

“I got it, Sam.  Burned it up. Jared should be okay now.”

 

“Well, that’s a shame.”  Jensen’s head snapped up to meet the cold eyes of a grinning blonde.  But it wasn’t the one he was expecting. “Although, I suppose I don’t need that thing anymore anyway,” she said holding up a leather and silver collar, he could see the sigils carved into half the silver.  Jensen felt the blood drain from his face so quickly it made him a little dizzy.

 

~*~

 

“You cannot come in here, to my pack lands, and make any sort of demands!” Jared roared at the hunter before him.  His eyes were Alpha red and spittle flew from his shifted canines. To JD’s credit he stood his ground and looked on at his friend with more pity than anger.  With Misha on one side and Mark on the other , Jared was barely being restrained from ripping the hunter’s throat out.

 

“Jared, all we’re asking is for you to try and see this objectively,” Morgan knew the only way he could maybe get through to the Alpha was to remain calm.  If he yelled back Jared might see it as a challenge, and he wasn’t in his right mind at the moment. That the hunter was sure of.

 

“You have no leg to stand on, here, Morgan!  This is my pack. You don’t even know what’s been going on!  Someone, I will find out who, called you behind my back; betrayed their own family.   _ They  _ are the ones who endanger us, not an innocent omega.  Lilith was looking for help!” JD shook his head sadly and stepped back a bit.

 

“Our belief is she is a witch, Jared.  She has some sort of spell or charm over you and it’s clouding your judgement.”  Jared roared at him and threw himself against the hold his friends had on him, they weren’t going to be able to keep him back much longer.  Misha threw a worried look over at Mark, who returned the sentiment.

 

“Who are they?  How many of my own pack are conspiring against me? . ”

 

“I think you already know I won't tell you.  And I’m sure you know why. When this is all over you are all going to need each other.”  Jared snarled again and twisted in Misha’s grasp.

 

“Let me go, Misha!”  It was then Jared stopped struggling.  Misha looked up to meet his eyes and nearly gasped at the rage directed toward him.  “It was you.” Jared’s voice was disbelieving even as he gripped the front of Misha’s shirt in his fist.

 

“You won’t let me get to him, because it was you.  You’re on his side in all of this. You called him!”  Misha started to shake his head, opened his mouth to deny the accusation when Jared’s other arm broke free from Mark and his hand gripped Misha’s throat tight, closing off his airway. 

 

“Jared!” Mark shouted at him, trying to pry his fingers off Misha’s neck.  “Alpha, stop!”

 

“You!  You traitor!  You brought an outsider in, undermined my authority, fed my omega lies and put ideas into his head!”  Misha’s face was turning red as he tried pushing at his Alpha’s chest ,  sinking to the ground as he began to lose consciousness, taking Jared with him.  Jared was stronger, and angry; and there was no telling if the spell he was under aided his rage.

 

Mark was about to start bashing on his Alpha’s back to weaken his grip on Misha when Jared let go and shot up on his knees, ramrod straight.  He threw his head back and howled, his hands coming up to clutch at his temples as if he were in pain. Mark stumbled back, startled by the outburst.  Morgan dove in and grabbed at Misha’s shoulders, dragging him out from under his Alpha.

 

Just as the hunter was pulling the wolf away Jared’s eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed on the floor; silent and unmoving.

 

~*~

 

Jensen scuttled back on the floor, away from the burning can and Lilith.  The small woman just smiled and took a couple of slow steps forward. The omega’s eyes darted to the greenhouse door, then back to Lilith.  He swallowed thickly and jolted as the bed hit his back. Without breaking eye contact he wrenched himself up and stood in front of her. The height difference only making him marginally feel better.

 

“Where’s Samantha?” Jensen was proud his voice wasn’t shaking as bad as he felt his body was.  Lilith’s eyes narrowed a bit and her smile turned to a grimace.

 

“That  _ bitch _ needed to mind her own business.  I had plans to play with you a little longer before I took you, but it wasn’t necessary.  Just all in good fun. Jared was a rather stubborn Alpha.” Her smirk was back, dangerous and mean.

 

“None of this was Jared’s fault, he didn’t know what he was doing.  Even if he slept with you-” Jensen’s rant was cut off, and he was only a little grateful; he sounded hysterical.  Lilith threw her head back and laughed at the ceiling, a fake sound that grated in the omega’s ears.

 

“I never touched your  _ weak  _ Alpha.  Not when you weren’t around anyway.  Alpha’s aren’t my type.” Jensen’s eyebrows furrowed a bit at that.  He looked Lilith up and down as he racked his brain trying to figure out what to do next.  If he could just keep her talking maybe Samantha would come back; if she wasn’t dead. Maybe Misha or Morgan would come.

 

“Unless I was around, huh?” he asked full of false bravado he hoped she wouldn’t notice.  “You prefer omegas?” Lilith’s tongue snaked over her top teeth in a feral grin that showed off her canines.

 

“Most Alphas do.”  Jensen actually cocked his head to the side at that one.  Sure, most Alpha’s prefer omegas or betas over other Alphas.  But he’d been close enough to Lilith for a while to know she was an omega, too.  She watched the thought process as she reached into the front pocket of her jeans and drew out her own little hex bag.  While maintaining eye contact she tossed her charm into the still burning trash can.

 

Her eyes closed and a lip curled as she clenched her fists, as if in pain, for a few moments.  Then she shook her head and stood straight again, twisting her neck to either side before giving a slightly tired grin.

 

“Whew!  That feels much better.  I don’t know how you omegas do it.  Such weak, whiny little things.” Jensen stood staring for a bit longer.  It couldn’t be. Was Lilith trying to tell him she was not omega but Alpha?

 

Then the scent reached him.  It was subtle, growing slowly.  He couldn’t pick out any individual notes quite yet but the smell was all Alpha.  This woman who had infiltrated their pack was not an omega at all. She was an Alpha, and a witch; and she was holding a collar from the collector.  Jensen suddenly felt less afraid and more angry.

 

“Why are you here?  What do you want with us?” His stance turned defensive and his voice held a growl that was deep and threatening.  Lilith’s eyebrows went up and she covered her mouth with the fingers of one hand.

 

“Oh, puppy has bite.  That’s adorable, Jensen, really.”  She advanced a couple more steps and held the collar in both hands.  She closed her eyes and chanted softly to herself. A seam of light showed up between her fingers and grew brighter before the collar split open and she held it up higher.  “I’m here for you.”

 

Jensen’s breathing picked up as he growled again.  He felt the rest of him beginning to shift, knowing his wolf had a better chance of fighting her off or escaping than his human form would.

 

“Now, puppy, be a good boy for me and don’t make this harder than it already has been.  You have no idea what you’ve already put me through, and I am a woman who gets what she wants,” Lilith chided, coming closer still.  Jensen had nowhere else to back up to. He let out a deep snarl and felt his canine’s lowering.

 

“I have never done anything to you!”

 

“Not directly!” Lilith snapped, her calm facade falling to one of deep anger and impatience.  “You were supposed to be ours! A pup, all of my own who would stay that way forever. Your  _ Alpha  _ took you from us!  Then he took Azazel from me!  You mangy dogs ruined everything!”  Her shouting was borderline hysterical and her words made Jensen’s blood run cold.

 

“You,” he gasped, “and the scientist?”  Lilith sneered, her curled lip turning to a snarl.

 

“He was my mate!  I was his first Alpha.  We built that lab and everything it produced together!”  Her fingers were clasped around the collar so tightly her knuckles were white.  Jensen wondered briefly how it wasn’t burning her hands.

 

“But he’s human.  You helped him enslave your own kind.  You’ve killed countless weres, for no good reason!”

 

“He was a genius,” she said, speaking softer this time.  Her voice was low and, actually, more frightening now that she wasn’t yelling.  “My pack never did anything but cause misery for me. Azazel gave me everything I wanted.  Except a pup of my own. And when we figured out why he gave me you.

 

“Now that you’re not a pup anymore I have no use for you.  However, the Alpha’s at our new lab can probably think of some creative things.  Jared will die for what he stole from me. And then you help us rebuild.” She narrowed her eyes threateningly and advanced on him again, this time she didn’t stop at a few slow steps.

 

Before the omega had time to try and figure a way out she was on him.  The collar glowed in one hand as she worked her Alpha strength to throw him off balance.  He tried to slap the silver out of her hand but was stung with a hiss when it touched his flesh.  Jensen growled and grappled for the upper hand, he just had to push her away enough to get past her to the door.

 

Then Lilith threw the collar on the bed and grabbed at his wrists with lightning speed.  As soon as she had them she swept a leg behind his and shoved forward, knocking him on his back on his bed, the collar right next to his face.

 

“Hmm,” she purred as she ran her nose up the column of his throat.  “You know, I do see why Jared was so strong against my charm. You’re quite the catch,  _ Dean _ .  Maybe I’ll keep you for myself for a while.  A strong omega like you can probably take a lot, huh?”

 

Jensen struggled underneath her to get his arms free.  When her fingers held fast he whimpered and arched his back, trying to turn over in her grasp.  She laughed at him and shifted his arms like he was nothing. With both wrists in one of hers she reached again for the collar.

 

“No!” Jensen finally started yelling.  He’d not wanted someone to come in and have anyone else be hurt, but at this point he just needed more time.  Where was JD?

 

Lilith pressed the collar to Jensen’s throat, smiling with her mouth open as she turned the one side to sit at the back of his neck.  Jensen struggled harder, barely rocking her on top of him. He couldn’t believe this was happening, this was actually his life right now.  She was going to kill Jared and steal him,  _ again _ .

 

“Hold still, puppy.  Wouldn’t want to burn that pretty neck of yours,” Lilith whispered as she leaned into his space, her lips nearly touching his.

 

Jensen hardly registered the sound of the greenhouse door slamming open, wood splintering from the impact.  The overhead light flicked on and Jensen squeezed his eyes shut against the bright light, shifting back to full human.

 

“Hey, bitch.  How’s my least favorite traitor?”  Jensen lifted his head with his eyebrows drawn together at the familiar voice.  His breath left his lungs in a woosh, relief making his body sag. Rachel stood in the doorway, Samantha behind her; there was a gash above the betas eye.

 

Lilith tilted her head to the side and rubbed her extended canine with the tip of her tongue.  “Isn’t this sweet. Look, Dean, your little omega friend is here to help. Maybe I’ll take her, too,” the Alpha growled out as she pressed harder into the omega underneath her.  Dean’s eyes widened in panic.

 

“No!  You leave them alone!”

 

Before he even got the chance to try and throw the blonde off a burst of energy flew past them.  Lilith was thrown to the wall next to the bed and Jensen was left lying on his back, the collar nowhere to be seen.

 

“Jensen!”  He looked at the pair by the door and saw Samantha reaching out to him, her other hand clasped in Rachel’s.  Samantha waved him over, urging him to get away from the Alpha witch that was shaking herself awake.

 

“Some trick you got there.  Dabbling in the dark arts are we?” Lilith asked sitting up on the bed.  She wiped the back of her hand over her mouth and it came back red. As Jensen reached his friends Samantha pulled him behind them and held his arm.  He looked at either of the women with a bit of confusion, but they ignored him in favor of challenging Lilith head on.

 

“Oh, no sweetie,” Rachel chidded calmly.  “It’s only dark if it’s used like you do.”  Lilith sneered at her and rose to shakey feet.  Samantha felt Jensen try and push her out of the way but she held him still behind her.

 

“You think you have what it takes?  A beta and an omega.” The second word was spat out like a curse. “You have no idea who you’re dealing with.  I will mow you all down, the entire pack, until I get what’s mine!” Rachel shook her head and raised the hand that wasn’t holding Samanthas.  Their joined hands glowed a soft yellow that seemed to travel up Rachel’s arm, across her chest and out the fingertips pointed at Lilith.

 

“You can try.  But you’ve hurt my family enough.”  Jensen expected the light from Rachel’s fingers to blast or throw the Alpha.  Instead the collar she’d been holding was lifted from the floor at the foot of the bed.  Lilith watched it float and pulled her eyebrows together, laughing.

 

“Oh, that’s cute.  I can feel your power, and it is nothing compared to mine.  You can have that collar. I’ve got more. Enough for all of you.”  Rachel ignored Lilith’s arrogant monologue in favor of flicking her wrist and throwing the collar at the witch.  With a twist of her fingers the ends were wrapped around Lilith’s neck before the Alpha could do anything to stop it the ends were melded together with her own magic.

 

“You bitch!  What the hell do you think you’re doing?  You think this will stop me?” Lilith raised her hands and squinted at her fingers when her claws didn’t emerge.  She snarled and charged the three by the door. Samantha shoved Jensen backward and he fell on his ass in the greenhouse.  Just before Lilith got to them they each dodged to the side and shoved her toward the fallen omega.

 

“Shit!” Jensen shouted, bringing his hands up to grip her shoulders, stopping her from landing full on him.  Rachel and Samantha were on her at once; Rachel holding her down and Samantha gripping half the silver in one hand, from fingertip to palm heel.  She winced as the silver started to sting but kept her voice steady as she chanted in the same language Lilith had.

 

When the healer brought her hand away there was a burn where the silver had been.  On the silver there were more sigils where her hand had been. Rachel and Samantha both fell backward on their butts, panting and closing their eyes.  Jensen’s widened as he looked up into the witches eyes.

 

Lilith screamed, right in Jensen’s face.

 

“You bitches!  You mangy mutts!” She raised her fists to strike the omega, Jensen squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, but nothing happened.  The Alpha above him continued to scream and thrash. He peeked at her out of the corner of his eye and it looked as if there were an invisible barrier she were beating on.

 

“She can’t hurt you, Jen.  She can’t hurt anyone anymore,” Rachel said as she reached forward and pulled Lilith off with ease.  It looked as if the blonde were fighting, but she was still manipulated so easily.

 

“What did you do?” the omega asked, looking from Rachel to Samantha.  The beta stood and offered Jensen her hand. She helped him to his feet before answering.

 

“The sigils on the collar were to keep you from getting older again.  She was going to add the sigils to force you to shift and keep you as a young wolf.  I added sigils to force her compliance. While that collar is on she can’t hurt anyone, and has to do as directed or told.”  Jensen’s eyebrows went up and he looked to Rachel for confirmation.

 

The other omega nodded and quirked a smile.

 

“Holy shit.  How did you know how to do that?  Rachel! What was that shit with your fingers?  What the fuck you guys?” Both women just smiled and Rachel winked.

 

“We’ve been known to dabble when it’s needed.”  Jensen let that one go, for now, and turned to Lilith; who was positively seething.

 

“Sit.” The Alpha dropped to the floor without hesitation, but there was a fire in her eyes that spoke of her rage.

 

“Wow, that’s kinda awesome.  Can I keep her?” Jensen asked looking at Samantha.  He didn’t mean it. At all. In fact he never wanted to see Lilith again.  But the look on her face at the prospect of being a pet made the feeling of his stomach turning worth it.

 

It was then the front door to the cabin was busted in.  Misha charged in first, followed by JD and Mark. About half the pack was out front ready to help in any way.  Misha looked around, surveyed the room and rushed to Rachel’s side.

 

“I have no doors left,” Jensen murmured under his breath.  Samantha pulled him in with an arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple.

 

“Are you alright?” JD asked looking at each of the pack members, then down at Lilith.  He quirked a brow and looked at Samantha. The healer shrugged and nodded at the Alpha on the ground.

 

“Looks like you two had everything under control.  I’ll take my leave, and bring her with; if you don’t mind,” the hunter said as he gripped Lilith’s elbow and pulled her up.  She growled again, until he instructed her silence. Jensen smirked at her.

 

“Get her out of here.  Don’t let her do anything like this again.  Where’s Jared?”

 

~*~

 

When Mark took Jensen back to the meeting hall he was a little nervous about what he’d find.  Jared was there, on the floor; a blanket over him and a pack member keeping track of his vitals.

 

“We don’t know what happened.  He was so angry. He attacked Misha, then collapsed.”  Jensen nodded and made his way to sit next to his Alpha.  He brushed his fingers through Jared’s hair, studying his face.

 

“I know you didn’t mean it, Alpha.  I know it wasn’t you.” Jensen leaned down and kissed his Alpha’s forehead.  “We can fix this, I know we can. You just have to wake up.”

 

~*~

 

Jared was brought to the heat cabin to recuperate while the pack fixed the doors in his and Jensen’s.  It was a bit away from everyone so they had some privacy. He was out for two days, and Samantha was concerned about having to put in a feeding tube if he didn’t wake soon.

 

Jensen teared up at the sight of the IV needle in his mate’s arm, but it was keeping him hydrated while he was out; so it was necessary.  Pack visited, Jensen had company; but he never left Jared’s side. He didn’t want to risk his Alpha waking without him there.

 

Finally, on the third morning Jensen was reading when he felt Jared’s hand twitch in his.  He paused in the middle of a sentence and looked down at his mate’s cold fingers. They twitched again, and gripped onto Jensen’s own.  The book was thrown to the floor and Jensen picked up Jared’s hand in both of his.

 

“Jared, babe.  You waking up?”  Jensen studied his face for any movement, any twitch under his eyelids.  The omega released a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Jared’s eyes fluttered open.

 

“Yeah, what time is it?  Why do I feel like ass?” Jensen laughed and lunged forward to kiss his mate.  Jared remained lax against the bed, but kissed his omega back.

 

“What the hell happened, Jen?  I feel foggy. Crazy dreams and-” he stopped short as he saw the tears forming in his mate’s eyes. “Jen?”

 

“It’s okay, Jared.  A lot has happened. But we’re okay now, you’re awake, and everything is going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life, right? Thank you for sticking with me.
> 
> Also, sorry if it seems I cut this short, but this is the end. They're going to be fine. If I do write more it won't be for a while. I have a prompt from LJ I'd like to give a try and a prompt from the AO3 group on FB that caught my attention.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
